How to need
by Crazed Kuriboh in the Corner
Summary: Jou's been having some strange dreams. Worse yet he's in love with Yugi, and as it turns out, he may never have a chance with him. (Full summary and warning inside. Sexual situations mke it R)
1. A not so normal day in class

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh so don't sue me. Do you really want a pile of notebooks and pens? I didn't think so.

Warning: Yaoi. Sexual situations. JouXYugi and later SetoXYami. Anzu turned into a bitch. Don't read this if you like her. There is a bit of RyouXBakura in this too.

How to need

"Jonouchi?" the voice caused him to look up, curious as to who would be talking to him now. He'd been in a daze, for some unknown reason seated on the classroom floor. It was kinda like the dream he'd had in Battle City where all of his friends had helped him stand, and, ultimately, win the duel he was in. Yet this felt different, a little strange, but that was okay really. He felt his eyes go huge when they landed on the one who'd said his name.

It was Yugi. For a moment his mind hadn't registered that, because of how the other was dressed, but slowly he began to comprehend that it was his best friend under that stunning attire. His friend was not dressed in his school uniform, as he usually was, no, he had on a short, sleeveless leather top that had a v-neck collar. It exposed his bare midriff because the low cut skirt, yes skirt, that was also black and resembled the style of one that the female students wore during the day. On his slender legs were fishnet stockings that encased fair skin, while a pair of knee-high boots gave his steps a metallic jingle. Going with his usual style, Yugi had on a leather collar adorned with a red rose buckle, spiked bracelets of the same style, and a chain belt around his this waist. On his hands were fishnet gloves that had holes to leave the fingers bare.

"Yugi?" Jonouchi's heart skipped a beat, and he couldn't breathe.

With a strange grin the other boy came closer slowly to where his friend was seated cross-legged on the tile floor, a sultry slink to his walk. The blonde teen felt his heartbeat race with each jingling step Yugi took towards him, his face growing hot when he realized he was staring but he did not pull his eyes away. He released the breath he' been holding when the other duelist stood before him, that grin somehow becoming a bit more sly. It was odd to see him that way actually.

Everything suddenly happened at once. Within an instant Yugi had grabbed both of his wrists, kneeling in his lap, and then placed both of Jou's hands on the cheeks of his ass. His friend was in shock, amber eyes wide, trying not to think about just how perfect those two pert globes felt under his palms, or how he didn't feel underwear underneath the net of the stockings. Was Yugi…wearing a thong? Jonouchi's mouth was agape in his confusion. Yet he was given no chance to react, or even speak, because in the next moment the violet eye boy had looped his arms around Jonouchi's neck and planted a very hungry kill upon the blonde teen's lips.

Needless to say, the blonde duelist was too startled to respond, but since his mouth was already open the shorter boy took the chance to plunder his mouth, pressing their bodies flush together. When they both needed to breathe he finally pulled back an inch or two.

"Yugi, why…" He didn't finish.

Yugi's eyes followed Jou's gaze to practically behind him where the blonde teen's hands were still rested on his rear pushing the already short skirt up even more. Perhaps Jonouchi wanted to know why he was even in a skirt while they were in school, or perhaps his question would have leaned more towards why Yugi had placed his hands like he had a moment ago. Again he grinned, deciding to answer both possible questions, and shrugged, "I remember you saying something about them giving free access."

Then those hungry lips went for the taller duelist's neck, playfully kissing at first, but then sucking and nipping hard enough to make his victim gasp. Jonouchi was frozen, blushing a deep crimson, and resisting the now overwhelming urge to feel Yugi up, doing his best to breathe. How he managed that even he could not recall, especially when the other boy started to curl his legs around his waist, and that ass bucked up into his hands. It was so tempting! Plus the way Yugi was suckling his neck he didn't think he'd last much longer, moaning softly and struggling to this time form a coherent question. "But, Yugi, w-what are you doing?"

That made the other boy laugh against his skin, blowing softly to tease the area he'd just bit down on. "It's your fantasy, Jonouchi. What do you want me to do?"

Jou snapped, he couldn't take it. Using the grip the other had given him, the blonde teen pushed up so their lips met again, now having an advantage over him, kneading those tortuously soft cheeks to hear him gasp and moan. Yugi became pliant to his demanding lips instantly, allowing his tongue access, and even beckoning him into his depths to duel with his. Jou found that the other's taste was not just sweet but tangy sending sparks though the nerves of his mouth, and it made him want even more.

Giving into a devilish idea, the blonde teen began to lean forwards until Yugi was on the floor on his back, at his mercy, never breaking their heated lip lock. Almost with a growl he went for the other's neck, attacking tender skin to make his friend groan in pleasure, leaving a small purple bite mark as a weird calling card near that leather collar.

He had yet to relinquish that hold he'd been given. Capturing those already kiss-bruised lips, Jonouchi used that delicious grip to find the top to those fishnet stockings tugging them down until he came upon the top of the boots, which he did his best to remove before yanking off the rest of the stockings. Now that flawless skin was exposed to his wandering hands, the insides of his thighs falling victim first, before Jou returned them to his ass just to snap that thong teasingly.

"Jou!" Yugi's lips were parted, his eyes half lidded, and his cheeks were perfectly flushed while the blonde duelist took in the sight of his best friend. He then began to nibble Jonouchi's lower lip, tempting him further. Then he entangled his fingers in sunshine locks.

But then Jou pulled away abruptly. "Wait, I have a better idea."

Yugi seemed very confused by that, and almost disappointed that his blonde friend had stopped his assault, not moving from his position on the floor. If not for the fact that Jounouchi offered his hand to help pull him to his feet, he probably wouldn't have made it off the tiles back Into Jou's embrace. The blonde teen had yanked him close having their bodies pressed flush together before starting to move forward so that Yugi was nearly forced to move backwards to make sure he was not trampled. He soon found he was leaning against the teacher's desk with a very hungry looking Jou sneering down at him, still in his tight hold. Such a position made him breathless.

There was a strange glint in amber eyes that made the shorter teen shiver as Jonouchi leaned down to first nuzzle his neck, then nibble his earlobe. After licking it to entice another tremble out of the other boy, he whispered, "You have been so bad lately, Yugi. And since our oh so wonderful teacher isn't here, I'll have to be the one to teach you a lesson this time."

Enjoying the way Yugi laughed at that, Jou then proceeded to shove everything off the teacher's desk so that he could lift his friend up onto its smooth surface and resting his hands on those slender hips. Their eyes were locked as Yugi then locked his ankles around the back of Jou's knees to keep him in place. He grinned cleverly using a grip on the front of the golden haired teen's school uniform to pull the other's face down to his, licking his lips for show. "But, Jonouchi, what on earth could I have done to be…punished?"

"Well, for one thing," Jonouchi could barely contain his own laughter at what he was about to say, needing to bite his own lip for a moment so that he didn't immediately spill into a fit of insane giggles. "I doubt those are school regulated underwear."

Such a comment could not pass without the both of them bursting into a small fit of laughter, which Yugi turned into a heated kiss a few moments later. With their tongues twisting in a delicious dance Jonouchi began to slowly push his friend back so that he himself could climb up onto the desktop, straddling that leather covered waist carefully. He allowed his fingers to trail down Yugi's sides first practically trying to tickle him, before then letting one of his hands venture up the insides of that tender thigh. It was a test more than anything else. To see what his friend would do, how he would react to the touch, the intent.

Yugi wasn't scared at all. So his hand traveled closer, and closer…

"Jonouchi Katsuya!"

That voice had not been Yugi's. It snapped the blonde by back to reality where he was seated at his desk and a teacher with a practically prehistoric face glaring down at him. Around him there was an eruption of laughter as the very menacing looking instructor put her hands on her hips. She was awaiting an explanation, and unfortunately for Jou, his mind could not process everything fast enough even for himself.

He'd been asleep. He'd been dreaming about Yugi. Kissing Yugi, pinning him to that large desk, and touching him. The realization of this made him blushing a rosy color that sparked new laughter in his classmates, and had the teacher scolding him about doing his best to pay attention from now on. Jou tried his best to appear to be paying attention to the lecture.

Honestly he was more concerned about that little fantasy. That, and the after effects it had had in his pants, but he couldn't do anything about that now without it becoming painfully obvious to everyone in the room. He was trapped for the next thirty minutes.

As disturbing as that problem was, he obviously had a worse one though. That had not been his only dream about his best friend in such an intimate position, although a few of them had gone a bit further than his hand in Yugi's underwear. He could still remember each kiss, each tough, and each silky sound from those perfect lips. In fact his mind was racing with all of it, putting each detail into memory for later, so that this fantasy would not be forgotten. There was not way he could allow himself to forget something so precious!

But imagination was not enough, it never would be. Jonouchi yearned for the real thing, the genuine Yugi in his arms when he kissed him because a dream could never compare. He yearned to do in his fantasies in the boundaries of reality, to truly hold the shorter duelist, to hear him gasp in pleasure, and to taste him for real. Jou needed to have Yugi. He wanted him, craved him. And coming to these thoughts made him groan in frustration placing his head in his hands. He was in love with his best friend.

And there in lay the problem.

Yugi was already with someone else.

To be continued

A/N: When I started this story my original idea was it just to be a one-shot where Jou was in class dreaming about Yugi only to wake up at the good part. Now it could turn into a whole bunch of chapters with real plot! OMG! Yeah, there's more. I plan to get more up soon as soon as I finish writing it and then typing it. 

Oh, and there's more! There is an unedited version of this story that has the hardcore stuff in it. You need to e-mail me at either yamato795@yahoo.com or thecrazedkuribohinthecorner@yahoo.com and I will send you a copy of the unedited version. Right now it's not too much different, but later whole scenes will be cut from this one just so it won't get deleted. 


	2. Homework's never been so interesting

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh so don't sue me. Do you really want a pile of notebooks and pens? I didn't think so.

Warning: Yaoi. Sexual situations. JouXYugi and later SetoXYami. Anzu turned into a bitch. Don't read this if you like her. There is a bit of RyouXBakura in this too.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LIME!

How to need

****

Chapter 2

Jonouchi couldn't help but be a little shaky after what had happened in his English class. It had taken forever for that period to end, plus he'd gotten a detention for falling asleep during the major portion of his teacher's lecture. At least he was finally on his lunch break where he could go outside to the courtyard where he might be able to clear his head, and forget the strange dream he'd had earlier. Heading to his favorite spot Jonouchi calmed himself down, that is until his gaze found who was under his usual tree already waiting for him. He froze in his tracks.

Yugi waved at him from where he sat, leaning against the rough bark, already eating his own lunch. For a moment the blonde teen hesitated to join him, the irrational idea that his friend would know about his fantasy by looking at his face running through his mind. But that was crazy!

So he made himself smile and hurry over to Yugi, hoping that he seemed normal enough when he sat down next to the other. Inside his chest, though, his heart once again began to race as it had before, causing him to silently gulp as he opened his bag lunch up afraid to say anything. Jou didn't trust his voice at the moment. The calmness that he'd briefly experienced had vanished as soon as he had laid eyes upon the object of his desire. His hear then fluttered in his chest.

"You're quiet today, Jou." His best friend observed after swallowing a bite of his sandwich, now gazing up at him with those innocent violet eyes. "Is something wrong?"

There was no way that the blonde boy could tell him the truth, not when his best friend was with someone else, and that someone else was a girl. Damn it, how had he not seen it coming? That ANZU would ask Yugi out? As long as Yugi was with Anzu, Jonouchi knew he could never tell the other boy what he felt, even though he really disliked the girl the other was dating. He did not think she deserved someone like Yugi, and he had seen some of the eyes she made at Yami Yugi that worried him about what he true feelings were. But if he did not give the shorter teen some sort of answer then he would just worry more, so he sat back and put on another grin. "No, Yugi, I'm fine."

His words made something dance in those lovely amethyst orbs before the boy set aside his lunch to shift a little closer to his friend. There was part of his expression that worried Jou, made him freeze. "Jonouchi, please don't lie to me. I bumped into Ryou on my way here and he said you fell asleep in your English class. And I know you don't like school but you usually don't doze off during lectures. Did something happen last night that mad it that you couldn't sleep? Or is your teacher just that boring?"

If he told the truth, Jonouchi would have to tell Yugi that he had problems falling asleep because he was afraid to have another dream about the other. Yet he did not have the courage to do that, or to express how he truly felt. So he just laughed. "English never was my favorite."

"You jerk!" Yugi gave his shoulder a playful shove. "You had me worried!"

"And that's my fault?" the blonde teen shot back, still laughing and returning the shove but a little harder to nearly knock the other over. Even though he was smiling on the outside, there was a tightness in his chest from guilt; guilt over having to lie to the one person he cared about more than anyone else. Yugi could not know of his affections, there was too much at stake for that to happen. Their friendship was too precious for him to even gamble it on his heart.

"Of course it's your fault!" Yugi exclaimed lunging at him to throw his arms around his neck from behind when the other had gone back to his lunch. Having his friend in an effective headlock he then began to muss up Jou's hair. "If you wouldn't fall asleep in class then I wouldn't hear about it and start thinking my best friend is sleep deprived. Now say you're sorry for making me worry!"

"No!" Jonouchi laughed defiantly, only half trying to pull him off. Secretly he didn't mind his best friend hanging on him, enjoying the feeling of him being so close that he could pick up just a trace of his scent. It was natural for them to be playful with each other, so Jonouchi was sure that Yugi didn't find it odd at all, or probably wasn't thinking about it any way near the way he was. Catching the other off guard when he managed to grab his wrist out of blonde locks, Jou swing him so that he was now in front of him, and then pinned his friend on his back in the grass. He put a wicked smirk on his face as he climbed on top of him, taking a seat on his stomach that wouldn't squish the smaller teen. "Never!"

"Let me up!" Yugi's protest was not angry, more like slightly annoyed, probably because the other could use his size to his advantage. "Come on, Jou."

"Sorry, Yugi, but you messed up my hair. There's a penalty for that." He snickered wiggling his eyebrows before grabbing his friend's sides to make the other gasp with laughter. Yugi was extremely ticklish just above his hips, so it was no surprise that he instantly began to struggle against the blonde teen's methods of torture. Jonouchi laughed evilly. "This is what you get!"

Unable to shove the larger boy off, or contain his contain his giggles, Yugi could not stop himself from writing underneath Jonouchi. Those slender fingers knew all of his weak points, and in such a state he did not have the strength to fight him off really. Slowly his cheeks became pink with an innocent flush; most likely form a slight lack of air, barely able to breathe through the laughs spouting past his lips. Again he jerked under his best friend, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, and rasping, "Jou…please…oh, Jou, …please!"

Amber eyes went wide and soaked in the sight beneath him. It was like something from his dreams, a delicious vision of his very sexy friend. But it wasn't right, and it wasn't like that between them. That's why he froze. His hands pulled back from slender hips but he hadn't thought of standing up.

Yugi appeared relieved that he'd stopped, doing his best to breathe deeply, staring up at Jou with a bit of concern. Was the taller boy pale? Why did he almost seem frightened?

But before he could voice his questions, they heard someone clear their throat to get their attention, and they looked to their side. There was Anzu, with her hands on her hips, looking mildly irritated by the sight of her boyfriend being sat on by his best friend, along with Honda, Ryou, Otogi, and Yami Bakura. After a moment of staring, Anzu began to tap her foot.

With a hidden blush, Jou got off of Yugi going back to his lunch. He ignored that Anzu sat down between his best friend and him, not wanting to see the kiss she would plant on his cheek, or worse yet, his lips. The image of Yugi from only a moment ago came back to him, and the way Yugi had gasped his name so breathlessly played in his ears. It made his heart ache, and his hormones churn. His friend was almost the spitting image of what he'd imagined he'd look like in bed, even his voice had been close. So he could not allow himself to watch that girl be close to Yugi.

"So, Jonouchi, what did Yugi do for you to have to sit on him?" Honda asked with a cocked eyebrow when he sat down across from the blonde teen. There was a grin on his face that was a bit mocking, although he had no idea how Jou really felt about Yugi, one that helped put the other more at ease. Honda was a good friend even when he wasn't trying.

There were truths, and there were half-truths that he could have told. Unfortunately the blonde boy felt the need to use a half-truth to answer. "He messed up my hair."

"How mature." Otogi rolled his eyes, but did so with a smile.

A grin was all he received in return from Jonouchi. He didn't feel much like talking now, not while the girl next to him was planning her next date with Yugi loud enough so the whole group could hear. If he hadn't started paying attention to the middle of their conversation, he would have sworn that Anzu was doing all the talking, until Yugi's expression changed to what almost seemed upset and he spoke up, "But, Anzu, we can't go out tonight. I already promised to help Jonouchi with the book report we have for literature."

Jou couldn't believe he'd forgotten about that, but pretended he wasn't listening, watching Bakura say something to Ryou to make him blush. Then he heard Anzu whine, "But, Yugi! That's not fair! We haven't gone out in days. Jonouchi will just copy your paper anyway."

"How can you say that?" Yugi seemed hurt that she would say such a thing. Yes, out of the group, Anzu and he had been friends the longest, but Jonouchi was his first male best friend and they shared a bond of the same depth. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, I promised Jonouchi first, so tonight I'm helping his with that report, Anzu. You know my friends are important to me."

"More important than me?" She accused.

"They're your friends too!" her boyfriend argued.

"Then they'd understand the two of us wanting to spend time together." The brunette girl remarked pointedly, almost glaring at him, her tone with too much of a challenge in it. Jou didn't like it. It made the hairs on the back of his neck bristle.

"No. I promised Jou. I don't break promises to my friends." Yugi retorted firmly seemingly unaffected by her voice or her words. He could not see how she could act like this, not when she knew how important his friendships with the others were to him. She had been there before, before the Millennium puzzle, before Yami, and before he had had any real friends but here and the games he loved to play. For a moment his determination reminded Jou of Yami Yugi. Or perhaps Yugi had rubbed off on his darker half first.

"No, but you'll ditch your girlfriend like it doesn't matter." Anzu snapped bitterly, standing up and storming off in a huff not bothering to look back even once.

"Anzu!" Yugi had started to his feet, but stopped, and dropped back down into his earlier seated position, this time with his face in his hands. He hadn't meant to upset her, but why didn't she understand that he'd promised Jonouchi first and couldn't break his word? Quietly he sighed to himself then looking up at the sky. "What am I gonna do about her?"

"Don't worry about it." Jou spoke up gently, wanting to not only soothe the one he cared so deeply for, but the friend Yugi had always been to him. He shifter so he was sitting a little closer placing a comforting hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Just give her some time to cool down and think about it. I'm sure she'll understand once she does."

"Yeah, Yugi, Anzu's better than that." Ryou assured him as Bakura pulled him into his lap with a smirk on his face. Only a few weeks ago had the pair revealed their relationship to their friends, and although the reactions had been shocked, everyone had seemingly come to accept it. Like anyone would fight with Yami Bakura, former tomb robber and one of the most psychotic characters anyone had ever met. For a moment it seemed odd to have the thief hold his light half close, but them it appeared almost natural. "She'll come around."

Slowly Yugi nodded, putting on a weak grin. It was obvious that his girlfriend's behavior still bothered him, yet he was in no hurry to confront her when she was like this. He paused for a moment and then gazed up at Jonouchi. "Are you still coming over tonight, Jou?"

"I don't want to cause trouble between you and Anzu." Although it sounded like the right thing to say, he had put no real conviction into it because it was not the truth. In all honesty he hated the fact that his best friend was dating Anzu, of all people. He had hundreds of reasons why they shouldn't be together, even if he could never voice them as much as he wanted to. If he'd had the courage he would have confessed of his affections right then.

"Jou, I promised you that I would help you with that report and I intend to keep my word on that." The shorter boy remarked firmly. The smile on his face was slowly becoming more genuine; his eyes beginning to return their normal brightness that could make even the coldest heart melt. Jou couldn't help but return the smile almost reveling in the way that Yugi took hold of his arm. "Come on, Jonouchi. Grandpa had to do some errands tonight and Yami going over to Kaiba's to duel."

"Okay, Yugi, I'll be there. Don't worry." He smiled down at him, watching those eyes light up even more. He had no idea why the other boy found doing homework so important, but if it meant spending time with Yugi then he was not going to argue even if there was a book report involved. With how things were, Yugi being with someone else, Jonouchi couldn't see how things could get any worse. Even if they were going to be alone.

* * *

Yugi was in the kitchen. He'd gone to go get something, although Jou couldn't remember exactly what for the life of him. Per his friend's instructions, the blonde teen made himself at home, sitting down on the couch while draping his arms across the back then resting his head on the back as well with a very loud sigh. His eyes had already drifted shut without him thinking about it.

What was he going to do? He was in love with Yugi, and even if the other was having a few minor problems with Anzu there was no way he could tell him no matter how much he wanted to. Jonouchi would not allow himself to ruin the relationship between his friends in spite of the deep feelings he held. So he and Anzu had never really gotten along, he couldn't resent her for having the courage to ask Yugi out when he was certain he couldn't do so himself, could he? It seemed just his luck that about the same time the girl had asked out the young duelist was around when his strange dreams began. Perhaps he had every right to be jealous of Anzu.

She stole Yugi. Not just the fact that he was her boyfriend, but his time, his attention, and anything else she could get from him. Jonouchi hadn't realized she was so possessive until she started dating his best friend, stealing him away every chance that she could. It was why she'd been so annoyed, silent about it, but obviously annoyed earlier about his being close to Yugi. Didn't she realize best friends were usually like that, usually close?

And earlier, at lunch, everything had felt so natural. Yugi with his arms around him, touching his hair, and when he'd pinned him and tickled the other boy. The look on Yugi's face after that had been so beautiful. It had been like something from his fantasies, Yugi writhing beneath him, his voice so husky when he'd cried out his name. Jonouchi scrunched up his face. When had he become so hopeless? When had he become so sentimental that one meaningless moment of tickle torturing his best friend had him so frustrated, and yet practically sighing like a love struck schoolgirl?

Not to mention turned on. Yugi had been so sexy too, although he always looked sexy now that he was actually taking notice of the other. Oh, if only he had the chance to show his friend how much he wanted him, cared for him so very deeply, and needed him so utterly!

Groaning at his lack of control, he tried to push the mental image of Yugi beneath him out of his mind. The last thing he needed was to get hard and have the one who was the cause of it see, especially when Yugi had no idea he felt that way. Why couldn't things be normal anymore, like they had been before? Things had been just fine before, no matter how crazy they got, and couldn't they go back to that again?

"Jou, are you okay?" He hadn't heard the other come back, nor had he even heard him approach, an if not for Yugi voicing the question, he was sure that he wouldn't have known his friend was there. The tone of the other duelist's voice had been laced with concern, something that Jonouchi was sure he did not deserve, causing him to picture the other's face. A worried, anxious expression that from Yugi was usually something that made him melt and lose all of his control. 

So he didn't move, didn't reply. He couldn't.

Jonouchi froze when he felt the other boy climb onto the couch, Yugi's thighs rested on the sides of his effectively straddling him. Part of him thought that he should try to pull away, while the other part wanted to grab his friend to crush their bodies together. What was Yugi doing practically sitting in his lap? What was he thinking when he had a girlfriend? And did he have any idea what he, and this suggestive position, was doing to the blonde teen's body?

Abruptly the shorter duelist gripped Jou's shoulders and thrust their hips together, coming in plain contact with his friend's half erection, for however briefly. The action caused Jonouchi to gasp, moan, while his eyes fluttered with the small sensation of pleasure from the one he craved. He heard Yugi giggle but couldn't bring himself to move, not even when the other leaned close to his ear, using that same throaty voice at lunch, "I thought so."

"Y-Yugi…?" Why couldn't he form a coherent sentence? He'd barely managed to meet that bright violet gaze that nearly made him shiver. He had never seen the other act this way in all the time he's known him!

But Yugi didn't answer the question he couldn't voice, and he probably wouldn't have even if Jou had been able to spit it out, for the next thing he did was swiftly loop his arms around the blonde boy's neck and crush their lips together. Again Jonouchi was frozen even as his friend moved closer to him, the kiss becoming swarmed with heat, and those slender hip bucking against his once more. This was more than his mind could handle at the moment.

Yugi had a girlfriend. Yugi was with Anzu, who was supposed to be Jou's friend as well after all the time they'd spent as a group. But there the shorter duelist was, in the lap of his best friend, kissing him hard and trying to get his tongue into Jonouchi's mouth. This didn't seem right at all. Yugi was loyal to those he cared about! So why was he throwing his relationship with his girlfriend away for a kiss? 

Practically panting, the other boy pulled out of the lip lock, gazing up at his friend with what could have been hurt on his face. "Jou…"

"We can't." As much as he wanted to, Jonouchi knew he could not let Yugi cheat on Anzu. In spite of his own feelings, urges, and needs, he would not allow himself to come between the couple. They were both his friends. But how much he wanted another kiss, or maybe just an excuse to crush their hips together. "Yugi, we can't."

At that Yugi smiled softly, shaking his head. There was a playfulness in his voice as he reached down and cupped the tenting part of Jonouchi's pants, causing the other to gasp again. "But, Jou, why can't we?"

"It's-it's not right!" he gasped, trying to ignore the sensation.

"Of course it is." The other insisted, this time kissing him softly while the hand that cupped Jou's rapidly hardening erection began to stoke it through the cloth of his jeans. Yugi had him bucking up into his hand within moments, their tongues now dueling within the shorter boy's mouth wildly. His touch was making his friend lose al of his sense, all of that conviction that had convinced him that they couldn't do this fading by the second. Yugi moaned happily in his throat. 

Jonouchi knew he should stop this. He knew that this was wrong. Yet he could not change the way his body was reacting, or how good it felt to do these things with the one he loved. Slowly his control evaporated, all of his thoughts of loyalty to Anzu gone, participating fully in that hot, passionate lip lock. How could he really deny Yugi?

He felt Yugi undoing the buttons and zipper of his pants while his tongue was conquering the shorter duelist's mouth. Jou shuddered when that hand, even though it was warm, began to fondle him under his boxers. In mere moments now Yugi had brought him into a full erection, only giving him whispers of the touches he really wanted. His resolve had been broken, shattered completely, and now all that he wanted was the other boy to give him everything his actions seemed to be offering.

Yugi tasted so sweet, a tang to his flavor that cause Jonouchi to need more, instinctively thrusting his hips so those fingers might actually satisfy him. He heard the other boy giggle before that free hand cupped the back of his head, turning their sweet kiss more passionate and keeping the blonde teen there where he wanted him. It seemed that Yugi wanted to drive Jou wild, only stoking him a few tortuously slow times, then pulling that teasing hand away.

He whimpered. Jonouchi couldn't believe he'd made that sound, but he did, and Yugi gave him a sympathetic look, one he'd seen a few times before. Those violet eyes were focused on his as the other shifted, now yanking on the loose waistline of his pants to pull them down around his knees, and then his boxers followed, those hands somehow able to trace his sides along the way.

Amethyst orbs were memorizing his appreciatively, before those petal soft lips made a trail down his throat, and his hands quickly worked the blonde's shirt open. Now he could attack two pert nipples. 

Jonouchi could not hold back a single moan. Not when Yugi assaulted his chest with those perfect lips, not as he shifted out of the taller boy's lap, and not when that hot tongue trailed down his abdomen to the insides of his thigh. Gently Jou felt his legs being pushed apart more, spread to give the other all of the access he required, and was rewarded with that tongue painting a wet design that only Yugi knew the origin of on his tender skin. It made him gasp loudly.

"Yugi!" he rasped, unable to take the long period of teasing any longer. His entire body, every inch, was burning with his need ready to consume him. "Please, Yugi."

Keeping their gazes locked Yugi kissed the weeping tip of his best friend's member. That caused Jonouchi to shiver, and dig his fingers into the material of the couch beneath his palms. His hormones were screaming at him to actually bury his fingers in the other's wild hair, but he was afraid that he might inadvertently hurt him. Yugi took a grip on his hips before engulfing him in that warm mouth.

Practically releasing a scream, Jou tried to thrust into those delicious depths, but found the shorter duelist's grip was stronger than he'd imagined. He was a panting mess when the other began to gently such a few seconds later with his head thrown back, honey colored eyes impossibly wide. Yugi's hot tongue was torture, weaving its way around him, almost stroking him as his hand had earlier. Not a coherent word passed the blonde teen's lips as his nails tore the couch, ten little holes, that would be very had to explain to Yugi's grandfather later.

Sweat dripped from his brow as his lower body was still attempting to get more of that luscious mouth even if his muscles had been reduced to nothing but a quivering liquid. Jonouchi bit his lip. He didn't want to whimper. He wanted to enjoy this, have this moment last forever so they never had to face the consequences. This felt so right, so perfect!

He felt his release nearing and he wanted to do everything to hold it back. This moment just couldn't end! It would be way too soon. It felt almost brief. It had to last.

But it didn't. He couldn't hold back any longer. "YUGI!"

After that he practically collapsed against the back of the couch while his senses were flooded with euphoria, one he'd never experienced before. It was almost numbing, but in a pleasant way. Yugi was cleaning him off with a small hum of appreciation, reminding his blonde friend of earlier, the way the other had looked at him once his pants had been removed. Then those innocent eyes met his again, Yugi once more in his lap having looped his arms around the golden haired duelist's neck beyond his notice. He tucked his head under Jonouchi's chin.

"Jou! Jou!" His voice was so loud, almost worried. It made something seem wrong. Like someone was shaking him. But the idea of that didn't make sense. Yugi hadn't even moved yet, he was still tucked against him like a true lover, yet it had been his voice that had called to him. "Jou!"

As if reality had kicked him in the face, Jonouchi's amber eyes snapped open taking him back to the real world where an anxious violet gazed was fixed down on him. Wait, down on him? Jou looked around, having the piece of mind even in his drowsy state to know that Yugi able to gaze down at him was ot right at all. Doing this he discovered that he was on his back on the couch in the Motuh living room, where he must have dozed off, where he'd had a very sexy dream about the boy hovering over him now; and where he was thanking whatever fate had given him the idea to take off his jacket and throw it over his lap. 

"And you said you aren't sleep deprived." Yugi taunted setting two cans of cola, most likely the reason he had left the room in the first place, on the coffee table. He waited patiently for Jou to swing his legs over the side of the couch so he could sit down. If he saw the problem his friend had, or perhaps had been given some other indication of what had been going on in the blonde's mind just minutes ago, he never said anything taking a notebook out of his backpack. "Do you need more sleep or can we get started?"

"Right, we should get started. Yeah." It hurt to think that it had all been a dream. A wonderful, glorious, sensual dream that made it hard to look at his friend, or to move his legs but he was trying not to dwell on that. He put on a smile just for the shorter boy, and tried to pay attention to the assignment as Yugi explained what had to be in the report.

Needless to say it was about two grueling hours before they were both done, having completed their reports, and Jonouchi had made sure that none of his work reflected the other's ideas. H refused to prove Anzu right and copy. At least this time. Besides, it was good to spend time with Yugi, even if it hurt. Even if it pulled at the strings of his heart to look at the other boy hand remember he was already with someone, that the shorter teen was, in reality, loyal to that girl, and that he himself did not have a chance.

It was almost custom for Jou to stay for a while after they did homework together and it wasn't that late yet. Yugi put in a movie, but it was obvious the way he was ringing his hands in his lap that he wasn't paying much attention to it.

Jonouchi looked thoughtful, turning his body on the couch so that he faced his friend. He'd have on easier time reading him that way. "Is something bothering you, Yugi?"

Violet eyes were downcast at first as small hands twisted one another in his lap, already chewing on his lower lip. By this time Jonouchi knew something was definitely wrong for the other boy never acted this anxious, unless of course, it was right before a Duel Monster tournament. Finally, Yugi sighed. "It's Anzu. Sometimes…I think she's disappointed in me, like I'm not a good enough boyfriend her, you know?"

"But, Yugi, she should know you well enough to know what your friends mean to you!" he protested even though he felt as if his heart had leapt into his throat. Of all the things to talk about, Yugi had to choose this? But he didn't know what would do to Jou. He didn't know Jou loved. He just knew that the blonde teen was his best friend. 

"But shouldn't she be important too?" the other asked softly.

"Se should know she is and be willing to compromise." Jonouchi remarked after a moment, hoping that his answer was at least decent. "Just talk to her tomorrow."

Yugi still didn't seem convinced.

So maybe it was natural for Jonouchi to put a hand on his shoulder, leaning a little closer with his signature grin crossing his lips. "And come on, how can you not be the best boyfriend she's ever had? You care about her, you don't cheat on her, you spend tons of time with her, and you're a great guy. She has to know that."

Violet eye glimmered as he threw his arms around his friend. "Thanks."

Jou blushed, trying not to enjoy the impromptu hug too much. "No problem."

The blonde was sure that hurt the most of all. "I know."

To be continued

A/n: Yeah, I know, I said that there was going to be an edited version of stuff, but I'm too lazy to make two versions of this chapter because it wouldn't work. Flames will only burn Anzu alive. Next chapter has more YamiXSeto and little bit of RyouXBakura. Please review. 


End file.
